And Now We Wait
by Draegor
Summary: Alors qu'ils patientent au milieu de la nuit, plongés dans leur aventure, Harry laisse son cœur parler à Hermione. OneShot Harry Potter 3.


**Salut à tous ! Voilà, après un long moment d'absence sur ma fiction Zelda SS, j'ai décidé d'écrire un OS Sur Harry Potter, qui demeure une de mes séries favorites, et en plus j'avais jamais écrit dessus, donc c'est chose faite ! Ce n'est donc pas ma première fiction mais mon premier OS. L'histoire se passe en 3ème année quand Harry et Hermione remontent le temps. Alors bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Bien entendu, tous les personnages appartiennent à la très talentueuse J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**And now we wait ?**

« Et maintenant, on attend ? »

…

« Et maintenant, on attend. »

Alors que les feuilles des arbres étaient balayées par des bouffées d'air refroidies par la nuit, Harry et Hermione s'assirent à même le sol. La lune était cachée par un mur de nuages grisonnants cependant les étoiles, à travers leur éclat, assuraient une bonne luminosité, permettant ainsi aux jeunes sorciers de suivre des yeux les deux professeurs entrant l'un après l'autre dans la cavité entre les racines du Saule Cogneur.

Le Saule Cogneur... Quelques Heures plus tôt, avant qu'ils ne remontent le temps, et alors encore accompagnés par Ron, Croutârd, le « rat » de ce dernier, avait échappé à la vigilance de son maître et s'était enfui vers l'arbre en question. Puis, le Sinistros était apparu, et le gros chien au pelage noir avait traîné Ron sous le Saule Cogneur. Harry et Hermione, juste derrière lui, avaient alors tenté de passer outre les branches de l'arbre sauvage et ravageur.

À ce moment là, Harry avait pris peur. Pas pour lui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était exposé au danger et à la douleur. Peur pour Hermione. Peur pour SON Hermione. Enfin, au fond de son cœur. Depuis qu'elle s'était fait attaquer à son tour par le Basilic l'année précédente, ses sentiments avaient changé. La voir immobile, le teint blanchâtre, une expression d'horreur et de surprise accrochée à son visage, avait fortement secoué l'estomac du jeune sorcier.

Et puis, beaucoup de changements appréciables avaient changé le corps de la jeune fille pendant les vacances d'été. Ses cheveux en broussailles étaient à présent bien plus soignés et raffinés, et s'étiraient maintenant en boucles châtain clair autour de son visage, également mieux dessiné. Ses fines lèvres, ses yeux noisette et son teint clair faisaient ressortir sa beauté et remplaçaient la petite fille en charmante adolescente. Et cela, Harry l'avait remarqué.

Mais le jeune sorcier n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avouer sa flamme à sa belle. Et la voir se réfugier dans les bras de Ron lors de la mise à mort de Buck n'avait pas arrangé la chose. Le fait est, à ce moment là, ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, devant un arbre qui faisait fouetter ses branches en tentant désespérément d'écraser nos deux protagonistes. Esquivant de peu les attaques incessantes du Saule Cogneur, Harry et Hermione se rapprochaient du trou où leur meilleur ami avait été emporté à peine quelques instants plus tôt. Mais la rapidité croissante des attaques et la fatigue prenant le dessus, ils se firent finalement toucher, et Hermione se fit attraper par une branche. Un cri suraiguë était alors sorti de la bouche de la demoiselle, emmenée en hauteur avec une vitesse battant haut la main tous les manèges à sensation des fêtes foraines moldues. Ce cri avait déchiré le cœur d'Harry, a présent empli de peur et d'angoisse. Il l'appela désespérément mais eu vite à regarder autre chose que sa Belle volant en l'air en s'agrippant comme elle le pouvait à la branche. L'arbre revenait à la charge avec toute une série de « massues » et de branches fouettant l'air. Finalement, ils s'en étaient sortis sans trop de blessures, et Harry avait été rassuré de voir son Hermione saine et sauve à ses côtés, le teint rosé après qu'elle lui soit directement atterrie dessus.

A présent, tout était calme. La brise caressait leurs joues, mais fit vite frissonner Hermione, son gilet rose ne lui portant visiblement pas bien chaud. En bon gentleman, Harry avait passé sa veste sur ses épaules, ignorant le froid incrustant sa peau.

« Merci. »

Une vague de chauves-souris se fraya un chemin entre eux, suivi d'un rugissement joyeux de Buck, gambadant gaiement entre les arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

« Au moins, il y en à un qui s'amuse ! » Dit-elle, amusée.

« Ouais.. »

La nuit illumina son visage angélique. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Un regard émerveillé, fasciné. Amoureux. Avant qu'il ait pu tourner la tête, Hermione le remarqua et le regarda avec un visage étonné, qui rosit aussi vite. Les deux sorciers détournèrent la tête rapidement.

Un blanc passa. Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra. C'était le moment parfait pour lui avouer. Seuls, au milieu des ténèbres, presque collés pour gagner quelques degrés. Il était temps. C'était juste une question de courage. Après tout, il avait déjà survécu trois fois à Voldemort, alors avouer ses sentiments ne devrait pas être trop compliqué…

Son cœur frappant contre sa cage thoracique, Harry respira difficilement et rompit le silence de la nuit :

« Em... Hermione ? » lança-il, pas avec autant d'assurance qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Oui ? »

« Je dois t'avouer quelque-chose. »

« Euh... oui, je t'écoute ? » continua-elle en lui souriant sincèrement, faisant fondre quelque chose dans les entrailles d'Harry. « Qu'y-a-il ? »

« Ca remonte à déjà un moment.. mais il fallait que je t'en parle. Tu sais, quand tu as été pétrifiée, ça m'a fait réaliser à quel point je tenais à toi. Et puis, tu as beaucoup changé et ça aussi, ça m'a fait réaliser que tu étais devenue beaucoup plus attirante... pas que tu ne l'étais pas avant, mais je veux dire.. tout ça à chamboulé mon esprit et j'ai compris que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Je veux dire, des sentiments amoureux, mais je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié et encore moins notre trio et puis j'ai vu que tu t'attachais à Ron, mais je-»

Il fut coupé par un baiser. Si c'était un rêve, il était très bien fait. Ou alors, comme toujours, la vie s'avérait être pleine de surprises. Hermione était bien en train de l'embrasser, elle était bien en train de passer ses bras autour de son cou, et son cœur était bien en train d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Des papillons virevoltaient dans son ventre, ses joues étaient probablement en train d'adopter une teinte rose, voir rouge. En bref, tous les signes de l'amour.

Etant pour les deux leur premier baiser, celui-ci s'avéra simple. Immobile. Simplement deux visages rassemblés. Simplement deux bouches collées l'une contre l'autre. L'image immortelle de deux flammes amoureuses se rejoignant. La timidité des deux adolescents encore dominante figeant le temps et leur souffle pour une poignée de secondes. Puis, l'étreinte se relâche, et leurs poumons se remplissent de nouveau.

« Tu es mignon, tu sais.. quand tu t'emmêles les pinceaux et que tu rougis… »

Ce qui ne fit que d'augmenter la teinte rouge qu'arborait le visage de Harry.

« Je t'aime, Harry. » avoua-elle, bien que ce fut évident.

« Mais... et avec Ron ? » demanda-il, perplexe.

« C'est idiot, mais… tu.. tu es Harry Potter, le survivant. Je t'ai toujours vu comme celui qu'il y-a derrière le nom.. mais pas le reste du monde. Si une simple sorcière comme moi, en plus née moldue, devenait ta petite amie... que diraient les autres ? Alors, je me suis intéressée à Ron.. je ne le vois pas du tout comme un remplaçant, je l'aime beaucoup aussi.. mais pas autant que toi. »

« Mais Hermione.. je m'en fiche, que tu sois une simple sorcière née moldue.. et puis c'est faux, tu es la plus brillante des sorcières. Je t'aime comme tu es, tu sais.. je m'en fiche des autres… je m'y suis habitué. Et puis Malefoy n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! »

« Je sais. C'était idiot. »

Sur ces mots, leurs visages se rapprochèrent une fois de plus, mais…

Aooouuuuhh…

« Oh, non, Lupin… »

« Allons-y. »

Leurs joues encore rose après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils se levèrent et continuèrent leur aventure dans la forêt, avec Buck, bien sûr.


End file.
